


Welcome to U.A!

by Miss_Baka



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tags May Change, Time Travel, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Baka/pseuds/Miss_Baka
Summary: All they could hear was the screams of their teammates when suddenly the world went black and the ground beneath Hinata and Kageyama disappeared, having them fall straight out of the sky. How did this even happen?[Discontinued...For Now.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 37
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years so pardon me for any errors! This may or may not continue but I wanted to get this idea out~!

“H-HINATA!”

“KAGEYAMA!”

All they could hear was the screams of their teammates when suddenly the world went black and the ground beneath Hinata and Kageyama disappeared, having them fall straight out of the sky. How did this even happen?

No longer then a few seconds ago they were merely walking with their teammates to get some meat buns after a perfect day of volleyball., Kageyama and Hinatas quick was on point today, no balls to the head. Even Tsukishima was less snarky today and seem to be enjoying a good day of practice for once! So with the bet of, “Loser pays for the meat buns!” The duo, bolted without hesitation even when the shouts of their captain from behind telling them to watch out was left unheard. And it seems all good days come to an end for when one second they were racing, about to crash into a hooded figure. And then the next they were both screaming their lungs out as the wind deafened ears, seeing the view of the ground came closer to their demise.

Until a blur of bright green lightning obstructed their vision and strong arms grabbed hold of them tight. Having Kageyama go silent in shock at being caught and Hinata still screaming in fear, clutching close to who ever had saved him. The world then stilled and came to a stop as they were let down slowly to their feet. Having Kageyama’s feet wobble and give out to only have him being held back up by the one who saved him. And Hinata, having no intention of letting go of his savior in fear from the fall. Both only then looked up as a warm concerned voice spoke, a boy green from his curly hair, to his eyes and even his outfit.

"Are both of you okay?”

“...Y-Yeah..?” the setter spoke quietly as he finally was able to stand on his own. Looking around he stiffened at the unfamiliar surroundings to what seems to look like a gym of sorts. _'Is this a dream?' It can't be...It feels so real?'_ Hinata, only nodded dumbly letting go of the green boy with a squeak of embarrassment. "S-Sorry." The boy flashed him a smile, putting him at ease. "I-Its okay, I'm glad you two are safe." Hinata smiled back for a moment glad to be alive til he froze up at catching the worried eyes of Kageyama and only then he started to look around in worry.

“…Wait...WHERES EVERYONE? WHERE ARE WE K-KAGEYAMA-!?”

“H-HOW SHOULD I KNOW DUMBASS??”

Before they could bicker any further they noticed a crowd of students surrounded them, noting a few strange looking teens in the mix and all of them started asking various questions and talking among themselves with loud conversations sprung up, having Hinata hide behind Kageyama, watching the crowd of teens along with the setter.

“Good catch Deku-kun!”

“Nice hustle Midoriya.”

“That scared me! I thought they were villains!”

“How do you know they aren’t villains? They came out of a warp, it could be a trap.”

“Hah? Villains? Orange Deku over there can barely fucking stand! Some villain they are.”

Hinata blinked at the blonde pointing his way taken back, _‘Did he just call me a villain? ...D_ _eku?’_ His eyes then drifted away from the rest of the group towards the green boy that had saved them, deciding to take a better look at his hero, ignoring the scary blond shouting. _'They called him Midoriya or Deku huh? I bet he's my height, I wonder if I’m taller?’_ But upon checking said boy out further he couldn’t help but to notice that he was outright fit compared to himself, despite being just as short. _‘Waaah! He must be so strong! He held me and Kageyama up without any trouble. I wonder how much muscle he has underneath that jumpsuit...”_ Hinata eyes trailed up and then jolted, cheeks turning pink as he met the eyes of said boy. Who only smiled at him shyly at being checked out. Turning pink himself while ruffling his green curls, looking toward his chatty friends. _‘AAH I was caught-! I hope he doesn’t think I’m weird now, I barely met him!’_

Meanwhile as Hinata was having a crisis, Kageyama was having a glare off with the hotheaded blond that called him and Hinata a villain. Not letting his eyes waver away. _‘Who does he think he is? Calling us v_ _illains, what did we do?’_ Noticing said glare, the blond spoke up moving forward, with his hands out explosions popping in his hands. “You got a problem? Hah? Villain?”

“V-Villain?? You look more like a villain then I do! And h-how are you doing that??”

“I’m not a damn villain, I’m a hero you damn extra!”

“Your joking right? Hero’s don’t attack with e-explosives! You even dress like one!”

“Why you-”

“Alright this has gone on long enough! Silence! Everyone move...” In an instant the chatter died down, and said blond only clicked his tongue. Hinata and Kageyama then turned their heads to see students move away, letting a tired looking man with long black hair make way in front of Hinata and Kageyama. After a moment of silence, standing in front of them as they were scanned by the man. His intense staring seized and he then let out a huff. Guessing they weren't deemed much of a a threat because he got straight to business. Telling them he was a teacher, and his name was Aizawa, and that this was his class. The volleyball duo relaxed, and Hinata finally came out of hiding from behind his setter. And for a good hour or so he asked questions like their names, school, and even the year, strange. Feeling relieved with at least talking to an adult and a teacher no less. Thinking that they were one step closer to taking a bus back home to family and friends. Back to eating meat buns with the rest of the team! It was that easy right? Well, all wishful thinking was thrown out the window once Aizawa went quiet, after his questions, seemingly in deep thought.

An those students around them, including Midoriya, exchanged confused looks. Unable to take the silence any longer, Hinata spoke up nervously, fidgeting his hands as he looked around the room. “S-So we can go home now, right? We can’t be that far from home..?” Aizawa then let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead with closed eyes. “You can’t.”

“Why-”

“You boys can’t go home just yet, since it seems you were both hit with a quirk-”

“-Whats a quirk??” Kageyama blurted suddenly which caused a few murmurs in disbelief by students around them and more confusion but Aizawa only paused for a moment and let out another sigh letting the students calm down again before speaking. “A quirk. Is a power...which you were both hit with from someone your own time period, and they sent you into the future. You two will have no choice but to stay here til we figure out a way to send you back home.”

“...”

Frozen in shock for what it seems to be the third time today, a long silence filled the air as the volleyball duo stared in silence til they both panicked all at once and squawked in horror in unison, leaning towards Aizawa.

“WERE IN THE FUTURE???”

Class 1-A then started to erupt in chaos once again along side the duo, at the newly presented information. Aizawa only looked on with tired eyes not even bothering to quiet down his kids, as he further questioned why he became a teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment and the nice words~  
> I'll do my best to keep on writing!

“UWAHH!” Hinata yelled excitedly as he and Kageyama followed Aizawa threw the halls of U.A and away from the gym that they were previously in. Looking up at all the tall doors that they pass by. Right beside Hinata, Kageyama was just as excited at the new surroundings. As they got into the building Aizawa had given them a run down on the future and how the world now works. Like what were quirks, and how this is the number one ranked school in japan for heroics, which his class is learning to become hero’s themselves one day. At first when Aizawa had told them briefly, that his class was hero’s in training, Kageyama thought he was pulling his leg at first. Hero’s aren’t real, that's not a thing that exists. That was until he and Hinata walked past the gym, and into the halls of U.A already passing by unique looking students walk by, tall doors up to the ceiling. An watching an orange haired girl, chop a blond haired dude in the back of his head with her massive hand and carry him off with ease. He had looked to Aizawa in brief concern but it only drew more questions when he said, “Vlad King should give her extra credit for dealing with that child.”

Hinata though, was quick to accept that the future has been filled with super powers and heroes and villains were everywhere. Only to question it briefly until he realize tt was basically like a dream come true! He always wondered what it was like, living in a world of comic book heroes and now here he was in one! Heck, he even was saved by one! A cute one in fact! So caught up in everything he forgot how nervous and scared he was in the first place.

Aizawa on the other hand, sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. He was actually looking forward to watch his problematic class, train in gym gamma, and maybe take a bit of a nap in the process. But it seems like the universe doesn’t wanna give him a break, as it decided to drop two more problem children from the sky, and into the hands of his number one problem child, Midoriya Izuku. So after shutting up his class, avoiding the thousands of questions they have, he left Iida in charge for the remainder of the time. And now hear he was, walking down the halls of U.A, as he listened to Hinata make squealing sounds behind him, as they make their way to principal Nedzu’s office. He had first thought to call Nedzu first and beforehand, but knowing Nedzu, he probably already knows.

And it seems Aizawa was right, now that they finally reached his office, opening the doors to greet said principal. Nedzu was already waiting for him, as he bursts out suddenly making his first impression. “Hello! It’s me! The one who could be a mouse or a dog or a bear, though the only important thing is, that I’m the principal!” And it seems he did in fact make a good impression to how Hinata and Kageyama awe’d in surprise, with Hinata’s hands in fists up to his chest as Nedzu asks the two their names. And after awhile Aizawa couldn’t help but to tune everyone out as the principal went straight to having a conversation with the two, asking questions in the process, having Aizawa say his two cents into the mix here and there. It wasn’t until Nedzu was done with his questions and laughed happily and looked straight at Aizawa with a glint in his eye, he couldn’t help but to raise an eyebrow in alarm.

“Alright! I’ve decided then! Hinata Shouyou and Tobio Kageyama will inroll in U.A and be living in the dorms with class 1-A, and take part in class activites until we can figure out how to bring them back home!”

“R-REALLY WE ARE?” Hinata and Kageyama both shouted and the smaller of the two bounced with glee as sounds of thrill filled the principals office, making Nedzu laugh. “My what a lively pair! Maybe this is what U.A needs, don’t you think Mr. Aizawa?” The teacher in questioned just frowned observing the duo for a moment before excepting his fate and nodded to his boss in agreement before escorting the duo out the office...somehow Aizawa has a feeling that this is gonna be more stress then he would like.

\- -

The screams seem to be futile as they watched their first years be swallowed up by a black mass that surrounded the ground that Hinata and Kageyama once stood and to close on them so quick that it almost felt unreal. The only thing that was left was the tall cloaked figure that Hinata and Kageyama ran into, whom now just watched the scene unfold, and then quick to turn away at meeting the eyes of the Karasuno volleyball team, eyeing them up. As the cloak figure turned to run, It was already too late as Tanaka wasted no time, and furiously tackled him from behind, with Noya quickly running behind him.

“WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?! WHAT DID YOU DO? HUH?!”

“W-WAIT TANAKA! NOYA! THEY COULD BE DANGEROUS!”

The captain yelled In concern but soon Yamaguchi, then Suga, and slowly everyone else ran towards Tanaka despite Daichi’s warnings, in concern for not just Tanaka and Noya’s life but for their missing teammates. In sheer frustration, Tanaka kept the hooded figure pinned down with the help of Noya, “HE TOOK HINATA AND KAGEYAMA AWAY, THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD LET HIM ESCAPE!”

“Let me go! It was for their own good!” the hooded figure shrieked, trying to squirm out of the grasp of Tanaka and Noya. “What do you mean for their own good?!” Noya screamed back, as everyone else hovered close, unsure what they should do. As they started to interrogate the figure who continued to squirm trying to break free. “If I didn’t get them someone else will! I sent them to the only safe place I could think of!” Noya sat on his knees, bending over, trying to get a good look reaching for the hood as Daichi spoke up and continued the questions. “What do you mean not safe? Your not making any sense!”

“I sent them to the future! Okay? Now please let go of me!” As Noya pulled off the mystery man’s hood, everyone grew quiet. Instead of being a scruffy old man that they had expected to see, was instead a young woman, with short black hair and piercing blue eyes in furrowed brows looking back up at everyone. It can’t be right? As everyone looked on, shes basically the same age as the rest of them, could even pass as a third year. Tanaka then finally decided to let her go and got off slowly, stumbling back a bit. The hooded woman coughed in her hand and studied everyone's eyes before sitting up and repeated herself again.

“Sending them to the future was the only choice I had!”

Not to far away, Ukai stood in the door way of his store, frozen in shock at to what he just witnessed. Things happened so fast he thought he had daydreamed it at first, but upon seeing Tanaka tackle the hooded figure and to have everyone else run to his aid, he realized that it wasn’t in fact a dream but real, his two first years were whisked away to some future. Originally he stood waiting for his team, hearing the loud shouts of Hinata and Kageyama, as he was previously gonna scold them for causing such a ruckus. But things went sour quickly and finally dropping his hesitation he shook himself out of his thoughts as he ran towards his team, his kids, as panic settled in the longer time ticked on by, worried looks came across their faces as Ukai approached, all thinking the same thing, as they watched the hooded figure slump in defeat.

What if we never get to see Hinata and Kageyama again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm way too ambitious for my first fic in a long while, when it comes to the plot.  
> I swear it was gonna be more tame and fluff but woops! Its also very short, I'm sorry! Hopefully I can get better as time goes on!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! :) Feel free to leave ideas!


End file.
